RAH RAH AH AH AH
by SgtPastulio
Summary: A tense car trip is flipped on its head with the addition of Lady Gaga. SetoxOC. A side-story to 'He's Like A Knife In My Head'. This is stupid. And SOOOO OOC.


Seto sat in the driver's seat of the Audi R8, his shoulders stiff and the air in the vehicle tense and taut. He had found himself in the doghouse yet again; only this time there was no escape. The brunette in the seat adjacent to his had decided to flip her shit on the CEO thirty minutes into their two-hour drive, and he had been stuck listening to her spit her venom for the past half-hour. And all he could do was sit and take it. She was calm at the moment, but Seto wasn't about to risk saying anything that might set her off again.

Ren wasn't half as angry as she looked, truthfully. She was more upset than anything, and she knew even then that she was being stupid. All he had done was introduce her as 'the babysitter' at the garden party. And she knew why he had done it; they had only been 'official' for just over two months, nothing was set in stone, and he didn't want things to get out while they were still new. But she couldn't help but feel hurt.

And the fucking 3Oh!3 pumping quietly through the vehicle just was not helping her improve her mood. _She wants to touch me, woo-ooh; she wants to love me, woo-oh…"_ Fucking dumb-ass pop music… There was no such thing as good music anymore. She missed the days when good music was mainstream. The days of No Doubt and Journey and Michael Jackson, when talented musicians ruled the Top 40 charts, instead of the same old four-chord bands, that only churned out the same dull songs over and over and over again.

"_Shush girl. Shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips."_ Ren rolled her eyes, pulling her auburn bangs out of her face and holding them tight at the crown of her head. The song, if you could even call it that, faded out, and then into that oh too familiar chanting and captivating synthesized beats that she loved so much.

As much as Ren loathed pop music, she could not deny her love of Lady Gaga. There was just something about her… Perhaps it was her kooky sense of style, maybe it was her voice, or maybe it was those catchy beats. All Ren knew was that she was a fan of the fierce New Yorker, and nothing anybody said could change her mind.

She caught Seto's hand moving towards the radio out of the corner of her eye, and the fire within her flared again. _Now_ he wanted to change it, did he? She slapped his hand away from the dial, taking a hold of it herself and cranking up the volume. "Don't fucking change it." Ren warned him, drawing her hand back and rocking her head in time to the beat. The bass pounded in her ears and a soft smile quirked at the edges of her mouth. She was in a happy place again. "I want your ugly, I want your disease," she mumbled, quirking one eye open and giving her employer a sidelong glance. "I want your everything, as long as it's free. I want your love."

Ren opened both eyes and turned her full attention to Seto, who was giving her a concerned gaze out of the corner of a deep blue eye. He had seen her sing and dance in the car before, but it was never to this extent. She had never tried to engage him, had never gotten quite as into the music as she was now. It was almost as though Lady Gaga was speaking right to him, channeled through Ren… Which was a bit odd. He quirked an eyebrow, doing his best to tear his gaze away from her and not smash the car into anything.

"I want your drama, the touch of your hand," Ren continued, stretching out her seatbelt and kneeling in her seat. She leaned over the center console, just inches from Seto's face as she cranked the volume higher and continued to sing. "I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand, I want your love. LOVE LOVE LOVE, I WANT YOUR LOVE."

It was then she started to dance, swinging her arms around in her seat, her head bopping back and forth in time to the music. Mokuba himself was sitting in the back seat between the two of them, swaying back and forth with a stupid smirk on his face. Kaiba had never been more uncomfortable, stuck for at least another three minutes with Gaga blasting in his ears, both his brother and babysitter singing and dancing along to the kooky pop. He was unsure if Ren was in a better mood, or if she was just singing at the top of her lungs to agitate him.

"If you don't sing with me, I'm going to be very sad, Seto." She quipped during a pause in the second verse, looking right up into his eyes in the midst of one of her ridiculous dance moves. She watched him carefully for a few lines, singing as loud as she could, the tiniest hint of a smile pulling at her mouth. He caught her gaze as she serenaded him with a chant of "I'm a free bitch, baby!" and he smirked himself, turning his attention back to the highway. She wasn't mad; he knew that now. She had never really been _that_ mad. Like she had said, she just wanted his love, and for him to just admit it.

"I want your love and I want your revenge; I want your love, I don't wanna be friends!" At this point, she was back in his face, the music building to a strong crescendo, singing as loud as she could to overpower the pounding of the speakers. Seto kept his eyes glued to the road, a coy smirk at his lips. "I don't wanna be friends~"

"I know."

"I don't wanna be friends~!"

"I _know_." He repeated, turning to face the brunette next to him, continuing her chanting, staring right into his eyes. He was stuck there, unable to look away. She had caught him, and he was unsure of whether to crack or stay vigilant. He rolled his eyes, heaved a heavy sigh and stared right back at her, thankful that the music was turned up as loud as it was. "_Want your bad romance_!"

Ren shrieked with laughter, clapping her hands in glee, barely managing to choke out the rest of the lyrics around frequent bouts of giggles. Mokuba sat in the back seat, his mouth hanging open in a stunned grin as his brother belted the lyrics, Ren dancing and singing like a maniac in the passenger's seat. Mokuba had never before seen anything like this, and frankly was _stunned_ that Seto even knew the lyrics, but he was only disappointed that he did not have his camera on him.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Ren laughed, _Bad Romance_ fading into another shitty Ke$ha hit as she turned the radio back down again. She leaned over and pecked a kiss on Seto's cheek. "We're doing Poker Face next!"


End file.
